The Worst of Times
by DigiPerson
Summary: A sad story about TK at age 19. Talk about depressing........ Read and Review!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

TK sat in his room. His eyes were full of tears. He was holding a picture. It was of him, Kari, and Matt. "Would should I do. I have no one to turn to. Would Matt say?" TK asked himself. "I can't turn to Tai, this is killing him too, Mimi is out of town, Sora, no, Izzy isn't one for emotions... Joe. I'll go talk to Joe.

TK drove his car to Joe's apartment. Joe got out of collage four months ago, and moved five blocks from TK's apartment. TK hopped into his car. He drove to Joe's house. TK went out of the house and knocked on Joe's door.

"Hi TK, come in." Joe said in a normal voice.

"I need some one to talk to. Why is this happening to me. First Matt, now Kari. My life is falling apart." TK banged his hand on the table. His eyes were full of tears. He opened his wallet. He laid the picture on the table. It was his and Kari's prom picture. TK stared at it. "I need Kari. How, Why is this happening to me?" TK screamed.

"Calm down. I know this is a hard time for you, you just started collage, you lost your brother, and Kari is in a comma. You got to keep hope." Joe said.

"I miss Matt, and I couldn't survive without Kari." TK said. "I gotta' go see her."

TK went into the car. He drove to the hospital. He registered at the desk to see her. TK opened the door and went to the chair at her bedside. He looked at her limp body. She looked cold, not like she used to. TK gripped her hand. "You got to hold on, I wouldn't survive without you. It hurts to see you like this. Hold on, if not for yourself then for me. Please Kari." TK whispered.

A nurse, may 24 years old, like Joe's age came in. "You spend a long time here. You come every day. May I ask what relationship you have with this patient? Is she your sister?" The young nurse asked.

"No," TK said, "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh. All right." The nurse said. She walked out.

TK looked at Kari. "I miss you, come out of this comma. Please. I miss you. Come back to me." TK whispered. He kissed her on the forehead. Then TK left.

TK walked down the cold hospital stairs to the door. He opened it. He walked to his car. He drove away. Tk drove to the place he hated most, the place were Matt was hit by the drunk driver. There was a cross there. TK got out of the car and stood by it. He remembered seeing Matt in the hospital.   


  


~*~*~ _Flashback _~*~*~   


  


Matt was in the hospital, on his soon to be deathbed. TK was standing at the side of the bed with all the former digidestines.

"TK, I'll always be with you. You can go on. Let your heart lead you. Never forget me, little bro...." Matt then died. The respirator went down. He was gone.   


  


~*~*~ _Flashback #2 _~*~*~   


  


At Matt's wake, after everyone left, The former digidestines hook his crest on and put his digivice in hand. "We'll miss you Matt." Tai said.   


  


~*~*~ _Flashback #3 _~*~*~   


  


TK took the podium at Matt's funeral. He gave ulige, "Matt was a nice boy. Always trying to protect anyone from pain. Matt had a saying. Take each day, make it yours, live it to the fullest, And do the same the next. Never let a day pass you by."   


  


~*~*~ _End of Flashbacks _~*~*~   


  


TK turned away. He got back in his car and drove home.

It was midnight, so TK decided to go to sleep.   


  


~*~*~ _Dream Sequence _~*~*~

TK was standing in a dark room. The wall had Matt's crest painted on it. The center opened, Matt came out. He was wearing his favorite clothes, green shirt with blue jeans. He was surronded by blue light.

"Matt!!!!" TK yelled.

"TK, I missed you." Matt said as he hugged him.

"TK, you have got to hold on. Kari will come back if you keep hope." Matt said.

Tk looked at him. "Are you postive?" He asked

"Yes. I love you little bro. Here, have this. Never forget me . Goodbye." Matt said as Matt walked back into the symbol. TK looked at the thing Matt handed him. It was Matt's crests.

~*~*~ _Dream Ends _~*~*~

TK awoke. He felt something in his hand. It was Matt's crest.

TK was startled. "Imposible! Matt was buried with this on."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Freaky huh!! Should I continue? You tell me. Give me your honest oppinion, Even if it's bad. A compliment would be nice though... DigiPerson out!!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

TK was stunned. "Oh God! Matt's crest!!! Yikes! Izzy, he's the genius, he can figure this out!!!" Tk said aloud to himself.

He hopped into his car and drove to Izzy's. Re rang the doorbell. Izzy opened the door, half asleep. "Izzy, Izzy, Izzy! Matt, crest, see, dream, Matt, There, Ah!!!" TK said.

Izzy looked at him. "TK, calm down. Come in." Izzy let TK come into the house.

"What's up?" Izzy asked giving TK coffee.

He held up crest. "I dreamt I met up with Matt and gave me his crest, and when I woke up, I had it in my hand." TK said.

"Oh God!!!" Izzy said dropping his coffee. "Tell me about the dream."

TK looked at him. "I was in a room with Matt's crest painted on the wall really big. The center opened and Matt walked out." TK said.

Izzy immediately grabbed some chalk and a flashlight. "I have an idea. Follow me." Izzy said.

TK followed Izzy down a few flights of stairs to a empty room. He locked the door and turned on the flashlight. He began to draw Matt's symbol. He turned of the flashlight off. "Watch," Izzy said, "I think you might have seen something in the dream, how to somen Matt's spirit. Let's give this a try."

After watching the symbol for 10 minutes, light shot through the symbol. The center opened and Matt walked out.

"Matt?!?" Izzy said, astonished.

"Izzy!" Matt said.

"But, how could this be? It's scientifically impossible!" Izzy said.

"Izzy, some things don't need to make scientific sense." TK said to Izzy.

"You're right TK. Miracles doesn't have to make sense." Matt said.

"Matt, I missed you, the others will be thrilled!" Izzy said.

"Izzy, please bring them. I miss them." Matt said with a sigh.

"We'll bring them soon, except Kari." TK said with a sigh.

"Thank you, TK, Izzy. Good bye." Matt said walking back into the symbol.

The symbol closed. The chalk disappeared from the wall.

"That was amazing!" Izzy said.

"I gotta' go, I will call the others now. We'll meet tonight." TK said.

"Ok." Izzy said.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At ten o'clock all the DigiDestines met in the basement of Izzy's apartment.

"What's up? What did you want Izzy?" Tai asked as the walked in the room.

"Matt's spirit returned, and he wanted to speak to all of us." Izzy said.

"Matt?" Sora snifed, "Is this true?"

"Ya," TK said, "Look." TK held up Matt's crest.

"Oh God! This is an odd feeling." Mimi said with a shiver.

"Let's start." TK said.

Izzy nodded. He locked the door and drew the symbol. It lit. Matt emerged.

"Matt!?!?" Mimi, Joe, Tai, and Sora said together. They all ran to hug him.

They all asked him questions. After Matt finished answering them, he told them what he needed to.

"Guys, I wasn't ment to leave this world when I did, now, when Kari gets out of the comma, I can come back to this world." Matt said.

"How?" Tai asked.

"I'll tell you when the time comes." Matt said.

"Could I have a minute alone with Matt?" Sora asked.

"Sure." The DigiDestines said, they left the room.

Sora hugged Matt. "You're coming back." She said looking him in the eyes.

"I love you still Sora." Matt said.

"I still love you." Sora said.

"I'll be with you again." Matt said. He kissed Sora on the forhead. "Good-bye, for now." Matt said walking back into the symbol.   



End file.
